5 hours 27 minutes an 12 seconds
by ByAnyOtherName91
Summary: the guy the girl and the middle man. HGDM. Some of it is sweet and some is stupid but there is more to it than what you get in other stories.
1. Chapter 1

It always started like this. There's the guy, the girl, and the middle man.

The war against Voldemort had been over for 5 hours 27 minutes and 12 seconds. Harry had almost died yet he got away with a couple of scraps; which was a lot less than what Draco got away with. Malfoy would have never thought that he would save his worst enemy.  
Why did I save him? He thought. Why? My father is probably dead. Lord knows what happened to my mother. I have nothing. I should have let him die. He is the cause of all my problems.  
He looked over to the bed beside him and changed. After seeing Harry just lying there, he changed inside. He saved a life. Draco felt proud. He never wanted to end up like his dad. Then he heard some one coming.

She was scared. Walking beside Ron, all she could think was I hope he's there. I hope he's not hurt badly. I wonder who else survived.  
Ron could see the worry on her face.  
"I'm sure he's there. Harry can take care of himself. Plus he had loads of people from the order with him."  
"You're right." She gave a slight smile. Just to hear that Harry was alright made her feel better. She didn't have the nerve to tell him most of the people from the order were dead apart from all nine of the Wesleys and Tonks.  
They walked into the intense care wing completely shock at what the saw.  
"I can't see him." She said "where is he?"  
"Relaxes Hermione, he's bound to be here… some where." Ron could tell that she was about to cry. But it was not because she could not find Harry. It was because she did.  
He looked better than she expected.   
"He's moving. Hermione he's awake."  
"No-duh, he's awake we could her you coming for a mile a way." said the body next to Harry's. Ron gave him a dirty look.  
"Harry you look dreadful! Does it hurt badly?" Hermione asked.

Draco watched other people coming to visit their hurt family and friends. No one came to see him. He knew that his family was either dead or didn't care. He had betrayed his family so in their eyes he didn't exist. He found it easier to blame Potter for everything.  
"It's his fault" he thought "Harry Potter, while saving the entire wizarding world, managed to destroy my family. I helped kill the dark lord. I should at least get some credit for it."  
It was hard for him to move but in the corner of his eye he could see Harry Potter and his friends.  
"Visiting time is over. I'm sorry but you'll all have to leave." called a healer.  
Draco was oddly relieved that everyone had left. Now he wasn't the only one alone. Harry turned to him and something unexpected happened.  
"Why didn't anyone come to see you?"  
"Oh, please Potter. Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to."  
"I was just asking Malfoy."  
"Why are you even talking to me? I mean we weren't exactly best mates the last time I checked."  
"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did."

Harry was truly grateful.

Two days later

Harry was being released for the hospital. He was going to stay with Hermione because during the war his house was burned down. Hermione didn't mind, although she did wonder why he didn't stay with Ron.

'It's probably because Ron's a slob and doesn't have a guest room.' She thought and laughed to herself.

Door bell chimes 

"I'm coming" she yelled  
"Take your time Hermione we're in no hurry" Harry called back form the other side of the door.  
"We're? Are there two of you cause Ron said he wasn't coming by til later." She was shocked at what she saw on the other side.  
"Hey, who's your friend, Harry?" Hermione asked before taking a good look at him  
"Honestly, Granger you don't remember me?" said the stranger at her door. She was taken back by the voice. That unforgettable voice, those grey eyes told her exactly who he was.  
"Harry, what is- um I mean why… oh... er sorry. You should probably come in, instead of standing in the door way." Her words were jumbled and she didn't know what to say.

Hermione and her cousin Charlotte aka Lotty went dress shopping. Hermione is having a hard time trying to convince her cousin that every the thing in her story is true.

4 days 14 hours 38 minutes and 16 seconds.

"It was …" Hermione was searching for a word to describe the night she had. "There isn't even a word for it." she told Charlotte who was trying on another dress.

Flash Back

"Harry you should have told me, you know." She gave Harry a withering stare.  
"I asked you! You said she wouldn't mind." Draco shot a withering stare at Harry also.  
They stood in the hall for only a few seconds, it felt like hours to Harry who had two people staring him down.  
"Sorry I just thought…"  
"No you didn't think did you. Because…. Hold on why are you here?" she moved her withering stare to Malfoy. For the next hour Harry and Draco told her what had happened and how they came to be in this situation.  
"-And then I invited him to come with me."  
End Flash Back  
"Explain what so was… 'There isn't even a word for it'. Was it really that bad?" said Charlotte struggling with a zipper.  
"Charlotte, are you kidding me? Malfoy is the most awful person I've ever met."  
"I think he's hot. Okay, I'm about to come out and you have to be honest with me. What do you think?" She opened the dressing room to reveal the most ghastly dress in the universe. It had pink ruffles for goodness sake!  
"Oh my… Lotty! I demand you to take that dress off at once. I refuse to walk around with if you look like you were swallowed by a cotton candy machine." 

"Fine I'll change. Give me details! Why is hi so awful" said Charlotte disappearing into the changing room from which she came.

"He's this loathsome creature that I went to school with But Harry says he has changed." "Why would he say that?"   
"Because Malfoy saved his life and basically he saved the entire wizarding world. I'm grateful but he's…Malfoy. He's the one that would make my life when ever he got a chance. He would hurt my friend and he's cursed me twice."

"Hermione didn't you have any good verbal come backs? Or you could have just hit him." she said coming from the changing room in a less hideous dress "I mean if he started cursing like a sailor then I say you should have" she was cut off by her cousins' laughter "What's so funny?"  
"You think he... he cursed me Lotty. Not cursed me out."  
"Don't laugh at me. I'm a nuggle or whatever you call us. 'Mione this story is depressing me. I need ice cream." She complained.  
"Fine lets get out of here; I've got ice cream at home."  
"I hope that sexy blond guy is there."

Back at Hermione's flat things were pretty dull. Draco was bored. Hermione was out with her muggle cousin and he was left a lone sort of. Harry was there but he was asleep. He had nothing better to do so he snooped. He didn't go through her doors or anything but she did have an awful lot of ice cream in her fridge, more than any normal person would have. She also had an abnormal amount of books. 'Figures she would have this many books in her room he thought they aren't even on shelves.' Her books were scattered all over her room; in the closet, under the bed, on the dresser, in the living room, on the coffee table, in the guest room, staked in the corners of every room, and in the hallway closet.

'This girl needs to get herself a storage room or something.' He thought  
"What are you doing?" said a voice behind him  
"Looking for something to do" he turned around to see a very scruffy Harry. He had a serious case of bed head and he still had sleep in his eyes

"Just wait until the girls get back. I can't wait til you met Charlotte. She's insane. Last year Ron and I were in hiding at her house. She kept batting he eyes at me."

Harry is telling Draco what happened last year  
"Hiya, Harry. You're going to be staying in my room for a while." Charlotte said batting her eyes.   
"Where will you be staying?"  
"Well aren't you nosey. I'll be in my parents' room."  
She just stood there staring at him.  
"See you at dinner Harry" she said leaving the room with a flirty smile on her face.  
The end of Harry's story 

"Harry the next time you're going to tell a story brush your teeth first mate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell does your flat have to be on the top floor? It's called a flat for god sake!" complained Charlotte. "How many stairs do we have to go?"

"Shut up Charlotte, It's only 4 flights. You're just mad 'cause I wouldn't let you get another tattoo."

"Hey, if I want to get another rose on my arm, then those are my onions."

"What?"

"Hermione you're supposed to be smart. If you translate the onion thing in French then it means 'that's my businesses. I love saying that. Not every one gets it though."

"Hmmm I wonder why?" she said sarcastically. Fumbling through her purse, Hermione noticed…

"Shoot, I don't have my key, and I didn't think I would need my wand so…"

"There was this one time where she kept walking in on me in the shower. But finally she gave up on me and got a boyfriend."

"She got a boyfriend! With the way you make her sound, I don't know a respectable guy that would date her."

"Well…he wasn't exactly respectable. He took total advantage of her. The next time I saw her she had a lot of tattoos, but she was still the same Charlotte…without the ugly boyfriend."

"Oh, so he was ugly."

"He wasn't completely unfortunate looking. I just didn't like him, so I probably remember him as being worse than he actually was."

Doorbell chimes

"That must be them," He said, walking towards the door. "Charlotte, are you out there?"

"Yes, Harry, darling, I will marry you," She called back jokingly as Hermione rolled her eyes. "My cousin seems to have lost her mind and her keys. So lover, dear, let me in."

On the other side of the door, Harry gave Malfoy an I-told-you-she-is-insane look, then opened the door.

Charlotte threw her arms around Harry and said, "You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." After that she pushed him away, and strutted towards the "hot blond" as she would put it. Soon after, Hermione went in to her room to put away her new book. "Hello, Handsome. I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you." She said batting her eyes like a mad women. "I'm Charlotte."

"So I've heard," said Draco "I'm Draco."

"So I've heard. We're making sundaes. Follow me."

Draco did as she said and followed.

Charlotte isn't the tallest person in the world; so as she reached up to the freezer to get the rum raisin, which is on top of the butter pecan, her newest tattoo of a butterfly emerged from under her shirt. Harry wasn't surprised by it. It had been close to eleven months since the last time they had seen each other.

"Nice tattoo," said Harry

Charlotte was so amused by him that she totally forgot what she was looking for.

After the third round of sundaes, Charlotte had an idea.

"Let's play a game."

"Aren't we too old for games?" laughed Harry

"No, it all depends on the game you're playing."

"That's exactly my point. You see? Draco here understands me." She was so pleased at his comment that she whispered something into his ear. Draco nodded in agreement.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Harry.

Draco avoided the question.

"Ah…nothing, it's just that we're not old. Some people may say we're too young."

Phone rings

Charlotte took out her mobile.

"Hey, mum. What's up?"

Charlotte handed the phone to Hermione. "She wants to speak to you."

"Hey Aunty…Yeah…" Hermione turned around to shush the boys to tone down their idiotic conversation "Oh, just some friends of mine…Yes, they are boys."

Hermione hung up the phone.

"Charlotte, your mum wants you home."

"What! I have to get my own apartment soon. That woman's rules are starting to work my nerves."

"See I told you. Some people may say we're too young."

" Next year, I'm living in the dorms. Laters," said a very pissed off Charlotte.

Early the next morning

Hermione has various addictions; one of the worst is the caffeine monkey on her back.

She was now working on her third cup of coffee, while sitting on the counter top. She had completely forgotten about the blond on her couch, which was now looking at her sip her coffee.

"Good morning."

"Hey, I forgot you were here."

"Could I get some," He said, pointing to her cup.

"Oh, yeah. Help yourself. Oh, wait. You'll have to make a fresh pot cause I… kind of…"

"I understand. I'm a complete caffeine freak. So… what do you do?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Job wise, I mean. Do you work at the ministry or something?"

"Oh, no, I had a small secretary job at a hospital and then…I've been out of work for close to a year now."

"Why did you get fired?"

"I didn't get fired I quit. My boss was a little power mad, and I wouldn't sleep with him so I quit. And then the war stopped me from applying for anything else. What about you?"

"I have never really had a job. I took what was left of my father's money and bought a small house. When my father found out, he burned it down." He paused while he looked for the coffee mugs.

"They're in the one on the left."

"I hope you don't mind me being here, but I promise I won't become some sort of free loader. 'Cause I know we're not really friends or even acquaintances. You probably don't even like me, but I am very grateful for you letting me stay here."

With that said, Draco toke his cup and left the kitchen.

"Draco, you can stay here as long as you like," She said, smiling at him as she refilled her cup and went to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 4

"Harry, wake up!!! You're going to sleep your life away if you don't get up." Hermione urged him to move. "Harry, I'm going out. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, sleep!"

Hermione was annoyed with him at the moment, so she went about her business and ignored him.

Hermione was just about to leave, when she walked right into a soaking wet Draco with nothing but a towel on.

"Umm… I'm going out for a while. Do you want any thing?"

"Yeah… to come with you."

"Erm… okay. You'll have to get dressed, first. Going out in public with no clothes on is frowned upon."

"You are not dragging me into a book store."

"You're the one that asked to come."

"Yeah, 'cause I have to get some clothes"

"With what money?" she asked. He said that he wasn't going to become a free loader, and part of being a free loader is borrowing money.

"I'll find a job."

"That's a good idea. I have to get one too."

At the unemployment office

"Hello," said the woman with the mole from behind the desk. "What kind of jobs have you done in the past?"

"I haven't worked. I never really had to," replied Draco.

"Oh I see. What school did you attend?"

"Hogwarts."

"Really. My son is in Gryffindor. What house were you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh," She said blankly. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, how well do you type?

"Umm… Type?"

This interview was not going so well.

"How did it go?"

"Not so well. I'll probably be working retail for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry. You can try again another day. But for now, we can go some where. A movie perhaps or…"

"I need to stop somewhere, could you come with me?"

"Yeah."

They took a cab to the country side. It was beautiful there. Draco looked like a stone figure: cold, stiff, very harsh and severe. She wanted to know where they were going. Then in the distance were the remains of Draco's house. Hermione couldn't find anything to say, so they stayed silent until the car stopped.

"Is this-" Draco got out before Hermione finished her sentence.

His hands were shoved in his pockets as he walked among the ash. This was his house. The only thing he was proud of. The only thing left of his life when it was normal. It was special. Now he had nothing. No house. No job. No money. No nothing. A lonely tear fell down his cheek. Hermione was left helpless a few feet behind him.

The entire ride to Diagon Ally was silent Hermione spent the ride thinking about the burnt down ruin.

'_I can't believe his father would burn down his house. It's just too awful. Almost half of the wizarding world has been burnt down. Damn Death eaters. I'm lucky I still have my apartment. You'd think that Death eaters would be a little more creative. I mean anyone could burn a house down. Damn death eaters._'

There was a traffic jam on the road to Hermione's flat.

"What's the hold up?" asked Draco

"I don't know."

Hermione looked out the window. A sharp jab of panic hit Hermione like a baseball between the eyes. She got out of the cab and ran the block and a half to be stopped by the yellow tape around her apartment building.

Hermione was having a strange felling a déjà vu. There she was in St Mungo's minor injuries ward again with someone walking beside her, worried. She knows that he's alright, but just being in the hospital that makes her cringe. The person beside her isn't Ron this time, it's Draco (no-duh). Her apartment building was burt down by the entzünden spell; what makes this spell so awful is that if you try to put the fire out it will spread even further.   
"Harry! How are you?"  
"I'm fine Hermione, apart from the third degree burns on my arm."  
She looked at his arm. It was disgusting. The image of Harry's burnt arm would be in her head forever. Well, it was bandaged, but still not tightly enough.  
"How'd you get that, anyway?" "I woke up and neither one of you were there so I just went to the kitchen and the stove was lit, so I turned it off. Then it turned on again, so I turned it off again"  
"That sounds like something you would do Potter."  
"Shut up! Malfoy. Anyway I thought if I used a cooling charm, it would go out. But the whole stove caught alight. I tried every ice charm I could think of; it just kept spreading."  
There was an awkward silence, but Draco finally said what everyone was thinking.  
"So what do we do now? We have nowhere to stay. No money as far as I know and…"  
"I'll find somewhere," said Hermione as she left the room.  
"Where the bloody hell is she going?" asked Harry  
"I don't know. Charlotte is here."  
"What? How?"  
"Hermione and I went to pick her up before we came here but she's not allowed in here."   
"Harry, are you hungry?"  
"Yeah. But I don't trust you with my food."  
"Fine! I'll have a healer bring it for you, but I am going to get some thing decent in the cafeteria."  
"Good luck. 'Cause there is nothing decent here anyway."  
After Draco left the room, Charlotte and he went to get food. Thank Merlin, that everything in the cafeteria was free. They stood in line with trays; to Draco it was disgusting to think about how far he had fallen in the past 2 years. From high-born citizen to eating in a cafeteria with a muggle. He did like Charlotte, and the food was… edible…kind of.  
"Charlotte what is that?" he pointed to something on her tray that looked like jello with fruit, but he wasn't sure.  
"Um... to be honest I don't have the foggiest. But it looks better than what you have."  
"Hey! This is… ah, I know what this is. I swear I do, I can't think of it at the moment, but it's edible. I think."  
"Oh, you sound so sure of yourself," Charlotte teased.  
After a long convocation about the mystery food, they moved onto other things like music, books, and even sports.  
"Does this count as a date?"  
"Lordy, I hope not and Draco you're nice, but a little too nice. I mean, the way Hermione described you, you were a pompous jerk who made her life hell, but you're not. Have you ever read that book 'Nice guys finish last, but get out on top'?"  
"No."  
"Well, neither have I, but the title says it all. You were bad and now…I'm sorry. This must sound awful, but this just won't work for me." She said. Then she left the commons and waved goodbye.  
'_That is this last time I try to date a muggle_.' He thought.

"Open up!" Hermione yelled while banging on the door.  
"What do you want?"  
"Umm... are you mad at me? You told me you were going to come by five days ago and you never showed."  
"That's because I found out that Malfoy is living with you. You don't need me around any more. Harry has got a new best friend and you... you have probably fallen head over heals for Malfoy."  
"You have no right to say something like that." They were screaming at each other so loud now that the people in the surrounding apartments had started to come out.  
"Let's take this inside."  
20 minutes later  
"God Ron, when did you get like this? I swear if you come near me or tell me to quiet down one more time; I'll hex you in to next year. You know what? You don't have to worry about that, I'm leavening!"  
"Fine by me."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"F. I. N. E. o already."  
"Fine!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Winston Hotel is nice. That's an understatement. It's gorgeous; 60 floors worth of luxury suits.(A/N: picture the Winston like a Hilton) It's one of the most expensive hotels in the wizarding world. It is most famous for how every room is decorated for a different species. For example, there are muggle rooms, wizard room, goblin rooms, giant rooms etc.  
Now the question is: how did Hermione afford a two bed room suit?

"My mum paid for it." She said nonchalantly

"Hello miss, do you have a reservation?" asked the man at the front desk, Michelle

"Yes, it should be under 'Granger'.

"Oh here you are, two bed room muggle suit. Do you have any bags, miss?"

"No."

"What about you?" he nodded in Draco's direction but he wasn't paying attention. Draco was thinking about the last time he was at the Winston.

Flash back  
"Hurry up Draco, darling." His mother called after him. "You need some new dress robes. So the sooner we get to the room the sooner we can hit the town."  
"I'm coming. Mum?"  
"Yes darling."  
"Can we stop by honeydukes while we're out?  
"Sure sweetheart."  
End of Flash back

"Hurry up Draco." Hermione called as she stood in front of the lift.

"I'm coming mum."

"Draco did you just call me mum?"

He snapped back to reality, after he noticed he wasn't 13 and he wasn't with his mother. 

"Umm…no."

"Yes you did. Don't deny it Draco I heard you. Michelle heard you too right Michelle?"

"Yes he did" said Michelle.

"No I didn't."

"Whatever Draco."

"So is this what a muggle hotel room?" he said as he lied down on the queen size bed.

"Well, the really nice ones. I wanted a muggle room because I knew there would be a tv." Hermione flopped into a chair near the window as Draco fiddled with the television remote control to turn it on before sitting on the bed. They sat in silence for a moment just looking at one another.

"Pass the remote."

"No" he said playfully

"That's not fair. If you've never handled a remote before you don't have the right to play couch commando. So give it here."

"What's couch commando?"

"When you're hogging the remote, normally you're on a couch but it's the same thing if you're on a bed."

The talking began by discussing the program they were watching. Hermione knew the characters, he did not. She was able to give him background as he asked questions. Those questions unfolded into other questions about the Muggle world. "How exactly do airplanes fly?"

"So do you think it's about time to break open the mini bar?"  
Hermione got off the bed and started rummaging through the refrigerator. "It doesn't have any firewhiskey, but there's whiskey, gin, rum, a ton of champagne… so what do you want?"

After they drank out most of the mini bar the secrets started coming out.

"I always hated you. And it not cause you were mean to me and my friend it's cause you're so damn blond. I swear ever time I would look at you I'd get a headache."

"I hate that dumb blond stereotype. I mean I'm not stupid. And wait a second is that why you hated me because I was blond. That's not right on so many different levels."

"What it's the truth? Plus you were a gradeA prat."

"You know what your friends were probably just as bad as me and my friends but worst cause you didn't know it. Thought you were so noble for… what? Snooping around the school, having secret clubs, breaking curfew multiple times, and getting away with it all makes you and your lot grade A+ prats, and that's the truth."

Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt.  
"You want some more?" He said just to break the silence. 

After another hour or so the entire mini bar was empty.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"What's your story?"

With that simple question Hermione spilled everything about her tragic break up with Krum, and Ron.

"Ron's been an ass lately. Early today I asked him if we could stay there and he practically laughed in my face. Said that I had fallen head over heals for you and we didn't need him any more. But here is the funny thing I didn't really need him in the first place. What would I need him for? Nothing! I liked him better when he was in love with me. He was nicer and sweet. You know what I think?"

"No what?"

"Maybe he doesn't have the nerve to apologies or tell me not to go anymore. Maybe he actually doesn't love me any more. NO… No, that can't be it."

"All hail Cleopatra queen of denial."

Then they noticed that mini bar was one bottle away from being empty.

"Draco, what's your story?"

He ranted about how he didn't like his father. His mother was some sort of saint who would take him to honeydukes, and send him candy when he was at school.

"I miss her. I don't want to sound like some battered wife, 'cause my father never beat me or anything like that."

"Then what did he do."

"He ignored me.He would all ways parade me around like his toy cloune but never his son."

In her drunken state Hermione started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at my problem. I didn't laugh at yours. Your distraught cause Ron doesn't love you any more."

"And you're distraught because daddy didn't love you enough" when she saw the hurt look on his face the guilt built up in to her throat"I'm sorry I didn't mean that.

"Then why'd you say-" he was cute off by her lips pressed on his.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap  
"Then why'd you say-" he was cut off by her lips pressed on his.

There was a freakish pause after they separated.  
20 seconds later  
"Err…thank you"

"Thank you? Is that what you all ways say after some one kisses you?"

"Um... Well sorry Hermione I wasn't expecting it."

Another 20 seconds later Draco broke the silence.

"Um… I have to go." so he did. He apparated to St Mungo's  
leaving her confused.

"Harry, wake up! What are you doing?"

"That is possibly the dumbest question I've ever heard. What?"  
"She kissed me!"

"What? Who? Charlotte? Well I saw that one coming."

"No. Not. Charlotte. Hermione!"

"Have you been drinking? You're slurring your words a bit."

"Just a little bit."

"A little bit?"  
"Okay a lot"

"So Hermione kissed you?"

"She's sitting in there and she's perfect and she smells really good."

"What?"

"She smells really good and she looks amazing and I am stupid. I said 'thank you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You said 'thank you?"

"When she kissed me"

"She kissed you and you said 'thank you?"

"Yes."

"Well that was very polite."

"Don't joke. It's not funny."

"Did you get drunk before or after she kissed you."

"We were drinking and she kissed me."

"Yeah I know that but when"

"Just know"

"You left her to talk to me. Yup you're stupid

"Why?

"Because you left"

"Right that wasn't smart. I should probably get going then."

'What the hell?' was the question on her mind. 'Why did he leave? It was incredibly rude and and and' She couldn't think straight. After a good ten minutes of 'I wonder when he's coming back' she gave up on that and started watching BBC. She was just starting to get in to an episode of Footballers wives when…

"Hermione?"

"You arsehole! How could you just leave like that? And then interrupt the part when Bruno got back from Spain."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

"Then why did you do-" She was cut of by his (oh so sexy) lips. Her arms slid around his neck.

Do I need to explain any further? Use your imagination!

Ron felt horrible about what happened between him and Hermione. 'I was a jerk' he mused ' I should have let her stay but if I let her Malfoy would end up staying here too. So how do I get her with out Malfoy." He thought this over severail time but always came to the same conclusion that he cant get her with out Malfoy.

Flash back

"Open up" Hermione yelled while banging on the door.

"What do you want?"

"Umm... are you mad at me. You told me you were going to come by five days ago and you never showed."

"That's because I found out that Malfoy is living with you."

"You don't need me around any more. Harry has got a new best friend and you... you have probably fallen head over heals for Malfoy."

"You have no right to say something like that." They were screaming at each other so loud now that the people in the surrounding apartments started to come out.

"Let's take this inside."

"Fine. Ron I came to ask if I could stay with you."  
"You and Harry yeah sure. But not that guy"  
"That guy? Do you mean Draco?"  
"Draco is that what he is now?  
"I have called him Draco a number of times you just never noticed"

"Hermione quiet down a bit."

"You don't understand his side you don't get it"

"I don't want to know his side. I thought of all people you would understand my side of this. I don't want him in my house."

"Ron. Be reasonable we need a place to stay."

"Hermione look at this from my point of view?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Ron"

"Fine but could you quiet down a bit."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"God Ron, when did you get like this? I swear if you come near me or tell me to quite down one more time I'll hex you in to next year. You know what you don't have to worry about that I'm leavening"

"Fine by me"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"F. I. N. E. go already"

"Fine"

End flash back

"Hello miss, do you have a reservation?" asked the man at the front desk, Michelle

"Its sir and no but I'm meeting someone. It should be under Malfoy"

"Erm I am sorry but there is no one here under that name."

"How about Granger"

"Yes would you like me to ring the room to tell them you're here or you could just wait in the lobby?

"Could I call?"

"Yes of course sir. The room number is 708."

With that information, Ron apparated in to the room, to find the room in shambles. He walked in to the bedroom to find Draco and Hermione in a very compromising state

a/n: i have to put a disclaimer on 9 lines i used in this chap. They are straight out a gilmore girls ep. love ya


End file.
